The PLan For Revenge
by soulandmaka21
Summary: Maka gets kidnapped a blast from her past! Will her friends save her in time?   yea i know not that good a summary but oh well...
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan for Revenge**

**You force me to leave Death City?**

**A Soul Eater FanFic By: SoulandMaka21**

**SOUL POV**

**"Soul! Wake up! We are going to be late for school!" Maka yelled through my door. "Ugh yea yea I'm up calm down." I looked at the clock, "Crap." I muttered it was 7:30 School started in 30 minutes and being late wasn't cool. After a quick breakfast we meet up with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz and we went to school after Professor Stien's lesson on dissecting… again, Maka and I walked to the missions board. "Hmmmm… I wonder what kind of-" her voice stopped short. I looked over at Maka she looked pale as a ghost. "Maka, what's wrong?" No response. I looked over at the picture she was staring at, 2 boys about our age one with short black hair in a fancy suit the other with ear-long red hair also in a fancy suit both with gleaming silver eyes. "Oh no, they've found me!" Maka finally whispered. "Maka what's going on?" she sighed, "Its time I told you" "Told me what?" I asked, nervous of the answer. Maka grabbed my arm and pulled me to the food court. I pulled my arm away "WHATS HAPPENING?" "Ok listen, those two boys on the mission board are named Ryan and Ethan they are known as the Demon Twins and they know me and need me for…" her voice trailed off. "For what?" "Revenge." She said. I was shocked. "Revenge?" I asked. "Yes revenge, 10 years ago my parents took the souls of a couple who collected souls and fed them to their sons or now known as the Demon Twins. Since my parents killed their parents the sons want to capture me, lure my dad to where they have me prisoner and kill me right in front of him." I was speechless for several minutes then I got a hold a hold of myself. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Soul you need to promise me something, you can't let me out of Death City, no matter what, because these twins can transform into any one or any thing" she said. "I will protect you from these people, I swear!" I would not let them take Maka. Then an announcement came on "Maka Alburn and Soul Eater to the Death Room Immediately!" As we got into the Death Room we saw Lord Death "Hi Hi good to see ya thanks for comin" Lord Death said "Ok you two I have a special assignment for you, it seems that trouble is brewing in a small village in Brazil there have been reports of mysterious disappearances what you guys need to do is find the reason of these disappearances and stop it." "Yes we take the mission" Maka said. When we got back to our apartment I asked Maka "Maka, are you sure we should do this?" "Yea, I know with you here the chance of anything happening is slim" And we prepared for Brazil.**

**MAKA POV When we got to Brazil I immediately knew something was up. For one thing everyone in that town was too happy. "Wow this isn't creepy" Soul said sarcastically. "Yea every one is so happy." I looked at a man next to a fruit cart, "Come on lets ask around." "Um, hello sir, may we ask what going on?" I asked the man. "Oh, hello there children, nothing is going on its just market day nothing special" the man responded still with that I'm-way-too-happy smile. "But what about all the missing people?" Soul asked. "Missing people? Hmmm… not here." All of a sudden while Soul and that man were talking I saw two people. I knew those people. So I ran after them, "Wait!" I yelled as the people turned the corner into a dark alley "B-Black*Star, T-Tsubaki?" they turned around and saw gleaming silver eyes. I knew those eyes. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the alley wall. "Hello good friend" said the person who looked like Tsubaki. "You two!" I gasped with what little breath I could let escape. With an evil smile the one who looked like Tsubaki made her hand into a claw and dug it into my arm a screamed in pain. All of a sudden Soul appeared with his arm as a scythe and yelled "DON'T TOUCH MY MIESTER DAMNIT!" and almost cut their arms off. The one who looked like Black*Star let go off my neck, and I collapsed to the ground gasping for breath the two glared at me "we will get you soon enough" the said in unison and vanished into the shadows. Soul looked at the ground then he spun around "WHAT THE HELL MAKA! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED IF I DIDN'T HEAR YOUR SCREAM!" he yelled. I looked down, tears streaming down my face. "Maka, I'm sorry, after what you told me about your past and those brothers I need to keep you safe." I looked up at him and smiled. It was late at night and the moon was laughing it's evil laugh and we were walking through town looking for a place to sleep for the night. "Ugh I'm soo tired" I complained. Next thing I knew Soul was picking me like a prince picks up a princess "what the hell, Soul? Put me down!" "Heh, relax you said you were tired." "But I can still walk!" I said trying to get out of his arms. No such luck. "MAKA-CHOP" I hit over the head with my book. "OW! What was that for?" But I was already sound asleep in his arms.**

**UNIVERSAL POV**

**~IN DEATH CITY~ "Lord Death, why would you send Maka and Soul to the town in Brazil?" Sid asked "Huh? I didn't do that I just got back from having tea with the Death Scythes" Lord Death responded. "Then if you didn't who did?" "One of the Demon Twins, Sid they have been after Maka for quite some time now, and it appears that they have finally lured her out of Death City, I'm sure you know the story between Maka's family and theirs. And I hope you are aware of the fact that they can transform into whatever and whoever they choose." "Yes I know now what should we do about it?" Sid asked "Get Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki in here ASAP they are their only hope." When they got to the Death Room, Lord Death filled them in on the situation "WHAT? MAKA'S IN TROUBLE?" Black*Star yelled "NO WAY ARE THESE TWINS ARE GONNA LIVE AFTER THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS THROUGH WITH THEM." "Liz, Patty we need to help them to" Kid said. "Yea sure" said Liz "YEA! LETS HELP THEM" Patty giggled. Tsubaki was stunned speechless. When they left the Death Room they prepared for the long journey ahead of them.**

**~WITH MAKA AND SOUL~ Soul finally found a hotel with a room available but with only one bed. He decided Maka can use the bed and he will sleep on the couch in the other room. It was almost midnight and Soul thought it was time to go to bed. "Maybe I should check on Maka first." Soul was about one foot away from the door when he heard a strange noise coming from the room Maka was in so he rushed in. Standing over Maka's bed was two dark figures all he could see were glowing silver cat eyes. He remembered the eyes from the picture on the mission's board. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Soul yelled "Wow Ryan" the red head said to his brother "this is the best Spirit can do to protect his precious daughter? How pathetic." "Why yes Ethan" Ryan said "it is quite sad but, no matter an opponent is an opponent no matter how weak." "SHUT UP!" Soul yelled, with his arm as a scythe a tried to slash his enemy in two "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"Soul demanded. "Just now? Nothing, but back in the alley Ryan here injected a small trace of venom that will make Maka come to us, but then again she has a very strong soul it may not work" said Ethan "DAMN YOU! YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Soul lunged at the Twins "Oh did we strike a nerve Soul?"Ryan taunted "Just know one thing _DON'T _let Maka out of your sight again because you will never see her again. Got it Evans?" With that the Demon twins slipped into the shadows. Soul sighed and started cleaning up the mess. He looked at Maka, "I can't let that happen" he said to himself "no matter what!"**


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan for Revenge

Maka Is Missing?

A Soul Eater FanFic By: Soulandmaka21

UNIVERSAL POV

~WITH MAKA AND SOUL~

Soul woke up at about 7:30am with his head on the chair in the bedroom. "Ugh why does my head hurt so much?" he asked himself "oh yea those brothers were here last night and Maka…" he looked at the bed. Maka wasn't there. He remembered Ryan's words "Just know one thing _**DON'T**_let Maka out of your sight again because you will never see her again. Got it Evans?" "CRAP!" he was franticly looking all over the room and Maka was no where to be found. "MAKA! MAKAAA!" he yelled. "Soul, why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Maka asked coming out of the bathroom. Soul was so relived. With his classic smirk on his face he asked "what are you doing up this early?" "Oh I just had this really realistic nightmare you were in it, and so were The Demon Twins and you fought them and almost lost." Soul was shocked. _"I can't tell her what happened…can I?"_ he thought "Maka sit down, I need to tell you something." "Yea sure, what's going on Soul?" That dream you told me about wasn't a dream The Demon Twins were here last night and I did fight them." Maka was speechless for many seconds "WHAT?" she cried "that wasn't a dream after all?" Oh my god are you ok Soul?" "Yea I'm fine" Soul responded. "Ok good, I can't stand to loose you" Maka said in tears. Soul nodded, "I know and I can't stand to loose you either"

~WITH KID, LIZ, PATTY, BLACK*STAR, AND TSUBAKI~

"So how are we supposed to find them?" Black*Star asked Kid from the outskirts of the city where Maka and Soul were. "Hmmm… we could use resonance link and look for Maka and Soul's wavelength" Kid suggested "Ok… worth a shot, Tsubaki, chain scythe mode" "ok, on it" "Liz, Patty transform now" kid ordered "ok" they said in unison. "REASONANCE LINK" all 5 said at the same time. In a matter of minutes they had a lock on Maka's wavelength "We should keep this up to keep a lock on their wavelengths" Black*Star said "right" Kid said. With that the team ran into the city to search for Maka.

MAKA POV

When Soul told me what happened I was shocked. I knew I couldn't let him get hurt anymore, but I was failing miserably. I was crying in his arms for some time "soul I can't loose you… I-I love you" I doubt he herd the last part but he nodded and said "I know that, and I can't loose you either" he pulled my head out of his arms and held it "don't forget that" I just smiled.

SOUL POV

When Maka said "I can't loose you" I thought I heard something else but it was muffled by all the crying. I thought it wasn't important so I didn't think much of it. One thing kept running through my mind, _why was I so protective of Maka? _I'm her weapon and it is my duty to protect her… But was that the only reason? I thought abut the venom injected into Maka by Ryan. I guess it didn't work because Maka hadn't left the apartment all day so I guess it didn't have an effect. I suppose her soul was too powerful for the venom.

THAT NIGHT

SOUL POV

"Maka did you say something to me this morning?" I asked "Yea don't leave the toilet seat up" I laughed "No not that when I told you about last night" Maka quickly turned away "Uh… no why?" she said with uncertainty in her voice. "Ok… I just thought I herd you say something, but I guess it wasn't important." Just then Maka's face turned red "WELL MAYBE IT ISN'T" "Maka? What's wrong?" "FORGET IT SOUL, IT ISNT IMPORTANT!" and she was gone. It took me a minute to figure out what had happened when I did I yelled "SHIT!" and ran out to find her.

MAKA POV

"Soul! He is such an ass sometimes!" I muttered under my breath. All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me and a familiar Keshin egg wavelength so I ran; I ran right into Kid and our friends. "MAKA" Liz and Patty yelled from Kid's hands. With that Kid pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "All of us are so glad you are safe" "yea if you weren't then I would have to kick some Demon ass!" Black*Star shouted "Awww…how nauseating but, this you girl will never be safe." I spun around to see Ethan's face "Ethan!" I gasped. With a chuckle he said "yes nice to see you after all this time". Kid and Black*Star pushed me behind them "Don't worry Maka we will protect you" Black*Star and they started to fight. While my friends fought Ethan Ryan snuck up behind me grabbed my arm and said "Sweet Dreams Princess" and he must of put a chloroform covered rag over my mouth because those were the last words I heard before I blacked out

Me: R&R and see what happens next


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PLAN FOR REVENGE**

Soul is a Death Scythe?

**A Soul Eater FanFic by: SoulandMaka21**

UNIVERSAL POV

~With Maka~

Maka woke up is a daze. she was tied up very tight and could barely move. She was in a dark room with one flickering light. From what she could tell she was in a abandoned appartment. "Hello Sleeping Beauty nice of you to join us" said an evil voice. Lucky for Maka she new that voice. "Yea thanks too bad for me your no Pince Charming"she taunted. "insolent girl",Ethan and Ryan steped out of the shadows thier silver eyes glowing like a snakes. Maka just rolled her eyes " like im afraid of two boys who have tried and failed many times just to get even" she sighed "pretty lame". Ethan glared at her "you misrable insect"and ran twords her and got in her face "I think you dont want a repeat of your mother's tragedy to happen to your little boyfriend now would you" she looked down and scowled. "Hmph thats what i thought" said Ethan. He walked to Ryan and wispered something in his ear. "i agree, it is time" The two looked at her and smirked and not just any smirk Soul's trademark smirk. "Lets get you ready, for the REAL Soul, shall we?" the twins said in unison and they closed in on her.

~ WITH KID,LIZ,PATTY,BLACK*STAR,AND TSUBAKI~

Kid awoke to Liz and Patty shaking him. "KID YOU NEED TO SEE THIS" said Liz and she handed him a small slip of paper that was very disturbing to read:

Soul and Friends

We warned you not to let maka out of your sight

now she is ours

we are hiding in an old appartment

on the west side

Come Quick or else

**R+E**

"Shit!" Kid yelled "not only is maka missing they wrote the death note unsymmetrically!" During Kid's Symmetry rant the others were just in silence. "Oh great, there he goes" Liz said. Patty and Black Star were laughing at KId. After Kid finnaly calmed down, Tsubaki asked " what should we do?" " only one thing we can do, find Soul and tell hime what happened to Maka" kid responded. Coinsedently Soul was running twords them. "Guys! Thank God! Have you seen Maka?" "dude im sorry" blackstar said while kid handed him the note. After Soul had read it his face turned red. "SHIT! IM SOO STUPID I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" "Soul, its ok,right now we have to find maka" Tsubaki said putting a hand on his sholder. "yea your right" soul grinned "ok we need to split up Liz,Patty,Kid you come with me and we will go right, BlackStar take Tsubaki and go left". "Right" everyone said and they split up.

SOUL POV

Me and Kid searched everywhere we could think of then we climbed a hill and saw an old appartment building, with one flikering light. from there we could hear shrieks of pain, maka's pain,so we ran inside. We found Maka lying on the floor with blood everywhere. "Maka!" I yelled and ran over to her, "Are, you ok?" Maka looked at me and smiled weakly. "what happened? why did you run off?" "Soul I'm sorry I was being stupid what happened back then isnt important". Just then i relized some thing. I pushed her to the ground. "SOUL! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Kid asked. "THATS NOT MAKA!" I yelled. Kid looked confused "What do you mean, of course it is." "No its not! what ever Maka was mad about she was pissed, and if you know Maka she wouldnt have gotten over it this quick." Kid considered it then put Gun Patty to her face, "Where is Maka?" The Maka imposter just smiled and said "My My, you two are good" and tranformed to Ethan. I scowled "Where is she?" my voice trembleing with rage. "She is in that closet" Ethan said gesturing to a door. I ran over and opened it to see Maka drenched in blood and uncoinsus. Kid was close behind me when he reached me Liz and Patty transformed to humans and hovered over Maka. "Liz go find the others and tell them to come here, Patty help Maka, Kid and I will handle this asshole" "Got it" Liz said "KAY!" said Patty

Kid POV

And so the battle began. With no weapon i Had to use my martial arts skill. Soul on the other hand used his Scythe arm to fight. We both worked as a team to deheat the enemy and save our friend. "you fight well for one star DWMA students" Etan said only it didnt look like Ethan well it did but he had Soul's scythe arm. "Yea we know, no matter what you will die today Ethan" Soul scowled. "A little cocky are we? Ill fix that" Ethan said. With a smirk I said "we'll see". The battle was like a roller coster ups, downs, and twists. There was one close call inperticular put I was on the verge of unconiusness. All I remember is Soul yelling my name, pain, and laughter.

SOUL POV (AGAIN)  
>"KID" I yelled. I looked at Kid's unconsiucous body and glared at Ethan "screw you". Ethan smirked " well considering i am part witch and my soul is one of a witch its not surprising that he's like that." "What you are a witch?"i asked shoucked. With the same smug smile he nodded and said "how else would i be able to change forms?" I relized another thing I must do, I already had 99 keshin eggs, now all i needed was the soul of a witch. and i had one right in front of me. All of a sudden the door burst down and Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star came running in "SOUL IS MAKA OK?" Black*Star shouted. "I dont know, Tsubaki, Liz go help Patty with healing Maka" I orderd. The two girls ran to the closet where Maka was. While they were doing that. Ethan let his gaurd down and i slashed through his body, his last words were "Tell..Ry...I...Said...HI" then maka came staggering out of the closet leaning on Patty and Liz. "Soul" she said horsely and smiled. "Maka! Are you ok?"I asked. "Soul I'm fine." Maka said, "Maka, i figured out what you said that night, and i love you to" Maka limped to were the witch soul was, "Soul, eat this". I did. The power was rushing in my veigns, from then on I was a Death Scythe.<p>

Ryan POV  
>When i Got to my employer's hide out I ran into the throne room. "Sir! Ethan has been killed I WILL KILL MAKA" Ryan said...<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: R&R to see what happens next


End file.
